The LOST Side Of The Moon
The LOST Side of the Moon is a reference to the Lost creators' joke that the Pilot episode is synchronized with Pink Floyd's album Pink Floyd's The Dark Side Of The Moon. This facetious claim was made during The Official LOST podcast for July 31, 2006, where Cuse and Lindelof joking "revealed" that the first episode synchronized with this album. Presumably, they knew that many fans were actually going to test the claim. The joke is a reference to the urban legend that many movies are supposedly synchronized with the album (most notably the Wizard of Oz). Instructions "If you play Pink Floyd's Dark Side Of The Moon from the beginning of our pilot - from the very first appearance of the LOST opening title, just as the "O" is approaching the screen; if you start it there, it will completely sync up." Note: Despite what Damon and Carlton have said, you're probably better off starting the album the moment the word 'lost' first appears. If the heartbeat doesn't start when Jack opens his eyes, you've done it wrong. Selected highlights Speak To Me *The heartbeat at the beginning is Jack's. *When the voices start, Jack seems to be turning his head in reaction to them. (whispers?) *He has a confused look on his face when the laughter starts. Breathe *As the lyrics start it is the first time we see the debris of the crash. *The line, "Forget the sun" is sung at the same time that Michael is calling for Walt. This is, obviously, a play on words. On The Run *Jack is running the whole song saving people. *You can hear echoing foot-steps as Jack is running to help Claire. *"Here for today, gone tommorow" is spoken while Jack is trying to revive Rose. *The crashing sound at the end of the song syncs up with the engine landing behind Charlie. Time *The clocks start chiming as Jack steps into the frame. *As the lyrics start is the first time we see Kate. Breathe (Reprise) *The lyrics are being sung throughout Jacks story to Kate. *the "reprise" of Breathe is almost like the "flashbacks" which reoccur through out the series The Great Gig In The Sky *The female vocals correspond to the screen presence of Shannon, Claire, Sun and Kate. *The piano part descends along with the grass plane Jack is holding. Money *The first coin drops at the moment Jack and Kate introduce themselves for the first time *'Money, it's a crime' is sung as Kate steals the boots. The chuckle in the song corresponds to Locke's orange smile. *'Grab that cash with both hands and make a stash' is sung as the camera pans to Hurley who won the lottery *'I'm alright Jack keep you're hands off of my stack' is sung as Sawyer comes on screen referencing Sawyer's hoarding of all the island's goods *The lyric 'first-class' is spoken when Jack is on the plane drinking his cocktail *The song switches to double time right when the plane (in Jack's flashback) begins crashing *'Money, it's a crime' is sung as Kate steals the shoes from the dead man. This is also a possible Wizard of Oz reference to Dorthy stealing the dead witch's shoes. *'I certainly was in the right' is spoken as Hurley enters onto screen from the right. *The mixed voices at the end of Money seem to correspond to the "chatter" onscreen at the time. Us And Them *'After all, we're just ordinary men' corresponds to the appearance of Vincent, the dog. Any Colour You Like Brain Damage Eclipse External links http://www.youtube.com/user/Lostsideofthemoon *Wikipedia articles: **Dark Side of the Rainbow (regarding the DSOTM/Wizard of Oz "sync") **Synchronicity **Confirmation Bias